pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any PvE Earth Shaker
Any comments? While PvP hammer builds suffer from the 10 second cooldown of Crushing, this build allows you to spam KD and conditions frequently. Tycn 15:54, 6 September 2007 (CEST) I'd assume the optional is best used for something like FGJ? - Vermain 16:15, 6 September 2007 (CEST) FGJ works, the downtime is a pain though. But with the spread of PvE mobs, it may not be as problematic as it seems. I'll have to test further to see if it's worth it. Tycn 16:19, 6 September 2007 (CEST) Taking FGJ in the optional slot will work wonders, Hitting your first enemy with FGJ+EC activate will net you enough adren to charge Earthshaker immediately, 1 for the hit, 3 for EC and 4 from FGJ. Then Earthshaker>Crude Swing>Whirlwind attack, gets around the -40 armour penalty and will most likely net you enough adren to hit with earthshaker again since FGJ should still be up. Rush as a variant is probably unnecassary. I usually use EC to cancel Flail and net adren back. Even if i don't activate Flail again straightaway it's at least ready to go again if i do want it. --BeeD 03:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Errr... Isn't this just Pulverizing Backbreaker but with a different elite? --20pxGuildof 06:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::only this one doesn't suck.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::that one isn't aoe [[User:Satish|'Holy Satish']] Complaint Department 16:17, 26 December 2007 (EST) Much like something I've been meaning to try. Couple with a Splinter Weapon Rit would be lovely :D --BeeD 20:43, 2 January 2008 (EST) "For Greater Justice" in variants please.--Relyk 20:07, 6 January 2008 (EST) :I've found that Belly Smash works great as an option 68.159.98.212 23:06, 11 January 2008 (EST) Yeti Smash is a pretty good variant if you're like me and don't like taking a shitload of damage with henchman monks in hard mode from the -40 armor penalty. Mike 16:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) KD Hammer Farmer KD hammer farmer anyone? Build:W/Mo KD Hammer Farmer -- Tensaryu 11:51, 13 January 2008 (EST) :What about it? You're using that in general PvE?? Poor thing. Rickyvantof 05:53, 16 January 2008 (EST) W/P perhaps? (variant) Maybe this could do what the Dragon Slash build did with Enduring Harmony and For Great Justice. just a thought. 69.246.236.111 00:00, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Elaborate? This thing has two AoE attacks meaning you'll get a lot of Earthshakers anyway. Racthoh 15:30, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Condition Removal? If condition removal is needed, what skill is best for this build? Rehkmu 22:35, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :Restore Condition / Dismiss Condition on a monk works best — Skakid 22:36, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Foul Feast, biatch. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:59, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::If you want to get them off by yourself, grab Antidote Signet. >> 18:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Stonefist Insignia Why not listed?--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 16:37, 30 May 2008 (EDT) I added it as an optional piece of equipment,hope nobody minds. Some of us like an extra one second on our knockdowns instead of five health. Wtbursanswtsizzy 13:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :It's definitely worth the spot, even though energy should be gained quick enough for 2 seconds to be enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:35, 4 June 2008 (EDT) wars that don't run stonefist make me lol. i personally run stonefists on all five pieces of armor. it's really funny seeing monks on their asses for 7 or over 9000 seconds. 71.230.145.170 02:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) : That's awesome! Except for the fact that Stonefist Insig doesn't stack.... :P - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 12:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::They do if you use backbreaker. It's a bug. Probably due to how they implemented scaling KDs. - 12:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::: April Fool's, right? I can't find proof anywhere supporting this claim. - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 16:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hero Bar Discuss. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 11:32, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Mighty in stead of whirlwind? gasp –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:08, 27 June 2008 (EDT) I don't think heros can use sunspear skills. 76.194.26.28 13:44, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :That's why it's called a HERO bar. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:46, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Crude Swing It is normal that my hero never use crude swing? Apply Poison how about adding apply poison to the variants section as hero's can use it? [[user talk:Gabranth2009|'Gabranth']] :um... no. --Drah 05:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) SY/SRS Maybe I'm doing it wrong, but I thought with this build your adrenaline was all spent on your combos, not on SY, because your job was to knock people the fuck down and keep them the fuck down as much as possible, and blowing time and adrenaline on SY hinders that. Also, without serious adrenaline gain from, for example, FGJ + Enduring + dslash, you're simply not going to have enough adrenaline to keep SY up all the time (or even close), in which case you might as well just bring another physical that can. SRS was just included because, well, it's a res. SY is certainly variant-worthy, though; I'm just not sure it should be mainbar when other builds can do it much better. -- Armond Warblade 02:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it doesn't deserve mainbar(although it is SY!, i mean, why not?), but SRS should gtfo. It's an awful waste of a PvE slot. Life 03:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::It is a pretty bad PvE skill, but it's certainly better than res sig and if you're not going to throw in SY, what else would you take? Most normal alternatives face the same problem as SY - they get in the way of knocking stuff down so you can blow shit up. -- Armond Warblade 06:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) PvE Skills Variant Figured I would put it here since it fits as a variant. It works pretty well, although it's not limited to EarthShaker. Earthshaker -> Low Blow -> any Energy attack to get 1 adrenaline because Low blow doesn't give any (I use crude Swing or Power attack) -> Body Blow. With the Cracked armor body blow does DW and does a lot of damage. Can work better with Backbreaker/Power Attack if you don't need the AoE knockdown. Well, not too different from the build up there but it's pretty fun.Mlandry 01:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Tbh In HM, Sand Shards is going to do like 5 damage. Life Guardian 04:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, Sand Shards is this build's second penis. -- Armond Warblade 04:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::A very small and flaccid penis. Life Guardian 04:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::to scare the enemies away--Relyk 05:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) W/D W/D Warrior with no Dervish skills on mainbar? 11:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :W/- ...thanks for playing, but try again.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...it's in the Hero Builds sections that's the problem though. It still says 'W/D PvE Earth Shaker'. Don't know how to change it, unfortunately. 13:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::"For heroes, swap Whirlwind Attack out for either Yeti Smash or Mighty Blow"... --Frosty Mc Admin 13:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) New Icon Looks like the icon for Whirlwind Attack was changed some time ago. Is there any way to change it to the new version? --Zombicidal 02:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :why does it matter? -- Drah 03:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Euhm, does any1 even use this build?:P 18:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Earth Shakerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --'-©- (moo) '-- 18:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone even use this build?:P :..yes, I use it because then I can shout: "ERF SHAKUUUUUUUUUUR" over vent at my mates! Thomas Dutch 18:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone playing a PvE hammer war is/should-be running this or a close variant.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 20:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If hammers are buffed in PvE you shall probably see a lot of these [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Undead! 21:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::except that would require a skill update. well all know how often that happens 20:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Heroes Ok, I need to point out a few things with heroes and this build, and get some feedback if possible. #I have been testing Pulverizing Smash, and heroes don't seem to use it on KD'd enemies. They just kind of use it randomly. #Heroes only use Flail when their target is KD'd. Now, that would be nice if this were a KD sin build or if the hero actually used Pulverizing correctly; however, they just don't. So, flail is borderline pointless. Heroes need another IAS. #Heroes rarely use enraging charge to cancel-stance flail...so they'll get stuck with flail on and then take forever to catch up. #Heroes take forever to reach called targets with this build, especially if you call a midline target (like a monk). Heroes don't use Enraging Charge to run to targets; however, they will use it to gain adren. They need something to get them there faster (like Death's Charge). So, basically, I think this build should either lose the hero tag or we should try to address those problems. Here's a build that I have used on my hero at times, and it seems to work better with the AI: Death's charge helps the hero get to the called target basically as soon as you call. The first optional could be Crushing Blow for DW (not sure if heroes use it correctly), another hammer attack, or FGJ!. The second optional would need to be an IAS, but I don't know of one that heroes use well with a hammer. So...what do you think? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:39, 19 January 2010 :Not really thought about the rest but I take Death Charge as a staple skill for most, if not all melee builds I can. - AthrunFeya - 21:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::^ heroes definitely need it for this. The problem is that I can't find an IAS that works for this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:01, 19 January 2010 : I found Pulverizing Smash was used correctly, but that could just be Jora's pr0 skillz. Would Death's Charge not be used more for it's healing than a go-to-enemy-now skill by the hero AI? Oh and Distracting Blow is ftw. LessQQmorePewPew 22:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The hero AI all work the same with their equipped weapons, so it doesn't matter which warrior hero you're using, they should all be the same. And I can't seem to get my heroes to replicate that. Can you prove it somehow? ::And Death's charge isn't for healing. You only invest like 3 atts into shadow for it. It's just to shadow step + ES. And distracting blow is good, but heroes don't use it well with hammers for some reason. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 19 January 2010 :::Yeah, I know the AI is the same, I was just joking around, because Jora is awesome. :D Well, I only have my experience. I had no other source of DW in the team, and watching Jora, she followed up Erf Shakurr with Pulverizing Smash whenever I cared to look. Maybe I was just looking at convienient times? ::: And I''' know it's not meant to be used for healing, but will the hero? :P [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, heroes are surprisingly good with Death's Charge, as long as you're calling targets (actually, even w/o calling. They use it to step to a mob even at full health). And try opening the hero menu when you're using it to see if Jora is using Pulverizing after a KD. I just can't seem to get my heroes to do it w/o microing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:40, 19 January 2010 ::::: Just going to test, be a couple of minutes. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, Pulverizing Smash was only used on KD'd enemies, wasn't used even if it was her only skill avalible. :::::Additionally, she did use it on foes that were KD by another ally, e.g. Meteor Shower. :) [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 22:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, ok then. If only flail worked, this would be viable for heroes :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:54, 19 January 2010 :::::::The best thing available now is Tiger Stance and Frenzy for the brave n' crazy. 23:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heroes know how to cancel frenzy now, which is nice, but in PvE HM you can really fuck your warrior with it. Tiger has a terrible recharge.....so... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:25, 19 January 2010 why are you using earth shaker on a hero?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :^ that's basically my point. This has a hero tag. It probably shouldn't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:38, 19 January 2010 :::::::::I've been using the hero variant on Jora for a while now, it just doesn't work. She only use ES randomly, flail now and then and I have not noticed a pattern in EC usage. 19:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New Animation Manly! -- tÜrae£xy 14:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Very --J0™ 15:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Major Rune in Tactics Variant I can't see any justification for the major rune in the tactics variant. --Supernick530 22:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, I'm just going change it to a minor rune. --Supernick530 22:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::4e from fear me, and with ttl it's not like you can't afford it for the extra duration/crit -- Armond Warblade 19:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::pretty bad variant when pve skills are so much better--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh. The problem is this build can only really use instant cast 5e skills and attack skills. Asura Scan if things are dying slow, Air Sup, BUH, Drunken Master, IAU, YAAW + yeti smash, and IatS would all be good, but none of them are on the main bar. SY is kind of a weak choice when you realize it takes adren away from and is redundant with earth shaker. -- Armond Warblade 03:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ffs zyke, renewing smash is too imba to ignore for any pve hammer build. don't believe me? just use it. update, leave alone. 15:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i really love the hero variant, heros are pro at swaping weapon Switching out pulverizing for renewing really makes this build amazing, you can knock out easily 2-3 RS's with a stonefist insignia on for a huge amount of damage and little mana while fueling your adrenaline at the same time.